The Devil's Amulet
by necrofire004
Summary: A demon army rises and an old nemesis returns a new hunter arrives, and it's up to Nero and Dante to stop them please give reviews and i forgot to fix a few mistakes i accept negative comments too
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION O1: SON OF SPARDA**

A year has passed since the savior incident and Fortuna city has been peaceful. However many demons still surround the city , the people are constantly afraid of an attack. The attacks on the people have been continuing for quite some time murdering many people but the assistance a devil hunter named Nero have calmed down the citizen. But just when they least expected the demons pulled back and they haven't appeared for a while. Conclusion surrounds the city and a new mysterious has appeared. His whereabouts are unknown.

Meanwhile in the Devil may cry shop's office Dante is sitting on his chair when the phone rings. He picks up and says:

-Devil may cry on the phone.

A mysterious devilish voice talks from the phone and says:

-Am I speaking to the son of Sparda.

Dante's expression changes drastically when he hears his father's name but quickly calms down.

-Depends on who is speaking.-he says.

- My name is Shade and I have a job for you.

-I am listening- he says impatiently.

-Recently a big amount of demons have appeared in Fortuna castle I want you to exterminate them.

-And how much can you pay- he says intrigued.

-Maximum one million dollars.-says the man.

-Ok then we have a deal-says Dante with a large smile on his face.

Now he starts thinking about his life after he has paid his depth to Lady and being rich. He picks up his Ebony and Ivory guns and then he picks up his sword Rebellion and puts it on his back.

He walks out of his office and running to Fortuna castle. On his way through the dark city he goes through a few dark alleys to shorten his way. Then he reaches the city square. Dante can tell that it's about midnight and he sees a strange circle in the square. It's unusual because he had never seen that circle before. He steps in the center of the circle when out of nowhere three scarecrows appear. The scarecrows are weak and slow clown like creatures which use the executioner blades on their arms for the attack. The first one attacks Dante, but he swiftly dodges it and kicks the scarecrow up in the air. Then he jumps and slices the demon in the air then he lunges down with his rebellion and kills the other demon. Dante however doesn't realize that there is one more demon behind him. The scarecrow attacks but Dante dodges in time. Then he says:

-These things are stronger than before, and they appeared as soon as I stepped on this thing, which means it is some kind of a trap.

Dante not scared at all continues on his way. Suddenly as he is walking through a dark alley something goes through him. It's a demon called Mephisto which possess a gas like cape and float around in the air, and there weapon is a part of their body. Dante starts shooting at the demon and says:

-When you are alone you aren't a match for me.

The Mephisto's cloak fades and reveals his original shape. It is a scorpion like creature whose skin is easily breakable, so Dante kills it with a simple slash. Continuing on his way Dante goes is almost out of the city a when he sees a strange light coming from a nearby house and says to himself:

-What could that be? Well I suppose I could check it out-he says to himself.

He starts walking to the house when the light becomes stronger. Dante speeds up and when he enters he sees a lot of wooden dolls and continues to the light's direction. Then he realizes that the door is locked. While looking around for a key he sees a hole in the floor. He goes there but right before he jumps he feels a weird presence he looks around to see nothing but the dolls glaring him. Then he takes a closer look at the dolls. They have human like faces but their faces represent screams and agony mixed. He traces their eyes to see that they are looking at the hole. Dante says to himself smiling:

- I bet there is something pretty bad in there, well lets see what that terrifying something is.

He jumps in the hole. He sees a picture of a grim reaper holding some kind of key. He goes to the picture and finds a key behind it and starts laughing so hard that they would hear him even in hell. He says to himself while laughing:

-What that is it. This is what the brave men who dare themselves to enter the hole get. But then out of the shadows three demons appear. One of them who looks like their leader attacks Dante but he blocks with his sword. This demon is a Faust, a demon who similar to the Mephisto carry a gas like cape and can extend their fingers like them too. The difference is their body is white and somewhat larger and they can extend more of their fingers at a time and they are also a lot more acrobatic then their relatives. Dante jumps back and starts gunning the demon whose cloak starts to disappear but then the two Mephisto attack with their fingers. He moves out of the way and hits the Faust with a charged shot. The Faust's large white body falls out of the cloak and Dante hits him with a Stringer attack ( an attack where he dashes forward with his sword) then he takes a few quick slashes and kills the Faust. Then he jumps and shoots down one of the Mephisto then he kills it. He attacks the other one with his sword in mid air. The cloak disappears and Dante finishes it.

- That's all of you right-says Dante while looking around. Well I hope I don't see you soon-says wile jumping out of the hole. Surprised Dante looks around to find that there are no dolls left, but he sees a message of blood written on the wall. It says:

„Those who defeat the horror may enter the light chamber"

The demon hunter goes upstairs and finds a light in the middle of the room. Dante goes inside the room and touches the light. He starts to get images of his fight with Vergil. He sees their swords clash and however something different happens Vergil falls and says:

- I will be waiting in Fortuna castle.

Dante opens his eyes. He is still in that room with the light, but there isn't any light. He walks out of the room. The words that Vergil told him keep echoing in his head. He goes out of the house.

Once he goes out Dante speeds up to Fortuna castle. Once he reaches out of town he sees a boy about sixteen years old in a black cape and jeans and also a blue t-shirt. The boy carries a weird amulet on his neck. The demon hunter speaks up:

-Hey kid what are you doing so late at night.-he asks.

-None of your business-he says.

-Ok then kid -says Dante get out of my way because I am going to Fortuna castle.

The boy's expression changes.

-And what are you going to do there-says the teenager with a serious voice.

He grabs his sword. Dante uninterested in the boy's actions says:

-Look kid I don't have time for this so lets stop this conversation, and I will be on my way.

But just as he said those last words a bullet was shot and it was heading for Dante's face but he quickly moved his head out of the way and says:

Ok you want to do this the hard way huh?-he says.

The kid runs against Dante and does three slow slashes which Dante blocks with ease. The teenage kid attacks again this time he makes the attack stronger but Dante again blocks with ease. When the two swords clashed a few sparks lit of and they made a gust of wind. The kid goes for a third attack, this one was very fast. If a third person was there he would have said that the swords clashed in every direction. And it was exactly like that, they hit each other up and down, left and right. Neither Dante nor the kid's sword mastery was superior. But as the battle went on Dante moved back surprised of the kid's power and said:

-Well well you aren't half bad kid.

- I am just warming up- says the kid

-Well then I advise you to get serious if you want to beat me.

- I seriously doubt I will need to- says the boy.

The teenage boy attacks by lunging himself at Dante similar to the demon hunter's stringer attack. Dante rolls back and does his stringer attack, but surprisingly the kid blocks his attack. The boy with the black cape pushes Dante back, then runs for him, jumps, does a backflip in the air and kicks the demon hunter on the back side of his head which causes him to fall on the ground. This was done in a matter of seconds. The does a slice with his sword, but by the time he had done that Dante was already on his foot and blocked with his Rebellion, but he couldn't react quick enough, so Rebellion went up in the air. The kid knew he had an opportunity to finish this so he tried stabbing Dante. But the demon hunter entered his demon form just as he was about to get stabbed.

-I think you have gotten serious-says Dante.

- Maybe you are right.-says the kid.

-Now I can see why old people hate teenagers these days- says Dante and punches the kid with his devil arm.

Because of the punch the kid had moved back about three meters. But then the amulet of the kid started flashing and gave out a bright light. Dante closed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw the kid standing before in a devil form similar to his.

-Not so tough now are you.-says the kid with a devilish voice.

The teenager started punching Dante. After he made about ten punches he used all his power and punched Dante. He flew off about eight meters in the air and fell on the solid ground. The kid transformed back to human form, bit just as he did that he watched Dante get up from the ground as if nothing happened.

- You aren't an ordinary demon are you?-says the kid.

-Nope-said Dante with a grin.

-Ok sorry for causing you trouble I thought that you were bad since you were going to the castle.

Well a fight every now and then does make life a little bit more interesting doesn't it?

The kid collapsed of exhaustion. Dante goes by him to see if he is breathing. Once he made sure of that he continued on his way.

The kid though to himself:

„He is the son of Sparda".


	2. Chapter 2

The successor of Yamato

Weird news has reached Fortuna that the city won't be attacked by demons anytime soon. A good explanation is that the demons haven't acted for some time now which is making the people really nervous.

Meanwhile Nero is sitting on his coach and preparing to go to work. After all a month ago he became the captain of the Holy knights after Credo. As he goes for the door he sees Kyrie, who starts talking:

-Hey didn't you forget something honey-she says while going down the stairs.

-I don't think –so says Nero.

Kyrie goes to him and kisses him on the cheek.

-This is what you forgot silly-she says while giving him a tight hug and leaves him. Oh come on don't just stand there go to work.

-Ok ok I am going- says Nero while opening the door. Bye

-Bye –says Kyrie.

Nero walks out of the door and starts walking to the city center. He walks pass the business district and reaches the city center. He looks ahead of him and sees the HQ. The tower has been rebuilt but it still gives Nero bad memories. He starts thinking about Credo.

,, I am doing this for you Credo''.

He starts walking to the tower. He reaches the bridge, which makes him remember all the Bianco Angelo that were flying around the tower. He reaches the front door and opens it. The tower has changed drastically there are the usual chairs and knights walking around but there is an elevator too. Nero walks in the elevator which was filled with knights and they bowed down when they saw him. Nero tells that there is no need for that a simple ''Hi'' would be better. The knights seem relieved that they don't have to do that every day like before. The elevator takes him to the top floor. He sees a man in there.

-Who are you-says Nero coldly.

-No need to get angry Nero my name is Shade glad to meet you-says the man.

-OK what are you doing here-says Nero with the same cold voice.

I just wanted to meet you that is all- and gives Nero a handshake.

Shade goes in the elevator and just as the elevator disappears some demons appear and break the glass window. These are demons which Nero has never seen before. They are called Soulslice; they are demons with huge black demonic wings and black iron like skin.

They have a dragon like head whose eyes stare at Nero's demonic arm and gives a roar.

-Ok lets get to work boys-says the demon hunter while attacking the first of the three demons, when the demon disappears and appears behind him trying to stab him in the back but Nero moves back, while revving his Red Queen which starts burning and Nero uses it to kill the demon. One demon was about to bite him when one of the knights quickly hits the demon with his spear killing it.

-Thanks I owe you one -says Nero.

Don't sweat it thanks to you we don't have to bow down all the time-says the knight.

Nero kills the third Soulslice behind the knight and says:

-Just repaying my dept that's all-says Nero with a small smile on his face.

With the demons finished Nero goes for the elevator and when he reaches the first floor he sees a few Scarecrows as well as a few Mephisto and says angrily:

-Where are these things coming from? Well I will make you wish you didn't come here you wretched demons.

Nero uses his Buster (his demonic arm) to grab one of the Scarecrows and slams it into the ground three times and then throws it onto another and they hit the nearby wall breaking it. Then using his gun the Blue rose he guns down one of the Mephisto and finishes it with a stringer attack. As for the other Mephisto he grabs it with his demonic arm and punches it so hard that its body is completely destroyed. The demon hunter heads out to see that there is no sign of Shade being here at all, after all he must have seen the demons and there was no way a human could have ran out so fast and besides the elevator couldn't have taken him down so fast. Nero goes out to find that city hasn't been touched at all by the demons, which means that the demons attacked the HQ on purpose. Nero heads for the town center. Then along the way he sees the weird circle which Dante stepped on his way to Fortuna castle. Nero steps and a few blades appear to attack him from both sides, but he realizes them very quick so he rolls away from the attack and the two Blades hit each other. The Blades are reptile like demons that have very hard skin and sharp claws; they usually attack in a group of two or more. While the blades where still dizzy Nero charged his Red Queen to the max and then did a stringer with his sword burning because of the charge. This is the Red Queen's Exceed. Nero reaches the town center and then turns right for Port Caerula. Surprised he doesn't see any demons there. Suddenly a thought about Kyrie goes to his head. He didn't tell her anything. He remembers that he told the Holy Knights to tell her that he was going to Fortuna castle. He didn't even know why he wanted to go there, he just felt that something was calling him from there. He makes another step when he hears a familiar voice in his head

- "Until now you've had my power but soon I will be back to my original master''-says the voice.

Then he hears it again but this time he sees an image of a man in a blue coat and resembles Dante and is holding Yamato in his hand. This time the voice says something different.

-"Power"! "Give me more power"! –says the voice

As soon as the voice starts talking Nero keeps seeing that man again and again when he makes a long scream:  
-Shut up!

Nero stops seeing the images and realizes that he is holding Yamato in his hand.

-What the heck was that –says Nero.

He reaches the Mining area, where he encounters five Soulslice. The first one warps behind him and tries to hit him but the demon hunter makes a spin and punches the demon with his demonic arm then stabs him on his sword and throws them on the four. Then the four Soulslice warp next to him from all sides, but they don't realize that Nero has charged his Red Queen to the max. The demon hunter starts spinning with flaming sword so fast that he makes a flaming tornado, but he forget one thing

-Holy crap I am in a mining area-says Nero while running fast for the exit.

He makes it out just in time to escape the burning hell. Because of the explosion the path to Fortuna is blocked. Nero heads up to the small village where he fought with Berial, he remembers it as if it was yesterday, he keeps going onward and when he sees Fortuna castle he realizes it looks different. It's more modern the bridge is reconstructed Nero keeps going on when he reaches the area before the bridge. Then out of nowhere two Frosts appear. Frosts are demons who resemble Assaults in body structure and have the same history. They were both used by Mundus as shock troopers. However Frosts have ice on their back and feet. Nero uses his Buster and grabs one of the demons and starts spinning it and every time it makes a spin its head hits the ground. That way Nero destroys one of the Frosts then the other on attacks him but the demon hunter had charged his Red Queen so as soon as the frost got near him Nero destroys it with his burning sword. Then he goes for the bridge. He sees a boy about his age with black cape and jeans and also a blue t-shirt.

-Hey, you should now the castle isn't a tourist site anymore-says Nero

The kid turns around and says:

-Then leave because you are the only tourist around here-says the boy.

Nero gets angry and his arm starts shining. He was about to say something but the boy spoke up first:

-My name by the way is Heat.

-I don't care about your name so get out of my site I have business in the castle, so hurry up and don't make me angry.

-And what might that business be-says Heat

-None of your concern-says Nero

-If you think I will let you pass you are deadly wrong-says the boy in the black cape.

Nero reveals his arm and says:  
-If you don't move I am going to punch with this understand.

Heat laughs hard and says

-Do you really think that I am afraid of that, then come on give it your best shot.

Both of them pull out their swords ready for battle.

Nero runs for Heat and tries hitting him with his sword but the boy blocks with his own sword the Black King. The clash was so fierce that both of them fly away for about two meters from each other. Heat recovers quicker and goes for an attack centered on Nero's chest. Nero blocks with his Red Queen which was revved up which cause Heat's Black King to fly out in the air. Nero attacks by trying to stab Heat through the chest, the same way Vergil stabbed Dante in their first battle but the boy in the black coat moves left and pushes Nero, who hits himself on the bridge. The Black King falls in Heat's hand. Nero sees something different in the sword but still attacks carelessly with his own sword but as soon as it hits the black sword Nero receives a shock and then Heat runs at Nero and kicks him. The Black King can absorb electricity and generate through the steel. This ability is called Overflow.

- If that is all you've got just give up-says the wielder of Black King.

-Well I am just warming up-says Nero angrily.

-Really then show me-says Heat.

Nero uses his devil arm to grab Heat and slams him three times in the ground and leaves him.

He makes a few steps and says:

-That guy wasn't half bad.

Suddenly, a voice speaks behind him:

-And you are no tourist.

Nero turns around to see Heat standing before him in demon form and a smile on his face. He grabs Nero very quick and slams him in both sides of the bridge then throws him somewhere behind him.

He makes a few steps still in demon form when he hears a whistle behind him. He turns around now seeing Nero in his demon form saying:  
-Looks like the roles have switched.

Nero starts hitting Heat with his devil arm which is a lot more powerful now because of Yamato then slams him hard in the ground and finally throws him and hits the castle's door. Surprised Nero watches how Heat gets up even after the horrible beating he was given. Well he was in demon form so that explains it.

-I am going to finish you right now-says Heat angrily.

Suddenly Dante comes up:  
-Well what's up kids.

Just as he said that a blue light goes out of the castle. As soon as it wears of Heat is nowhere to be seen. Nero speaks up:  
-What are you doing here?

- I received a job, and you-says Dante

- I am not even sure myself-said Nero.

They both head for the gate side by side.

Nero hears a voice again:

-You are my successor-says the voice.

Nero recognizes the voice was Yamato's. Still the successor of Yamato heads for the door as if nothing had happened.


End file.
